And So
by SpaceRanger
Summary: I sense that my time is near... thus, to show my faith in you... I will tell you all of the facts of this conspiracy that I have discovered. The reason why Kuchiki Rukia is sentenced to death ... from Aizen Chapter 131 page 1


**DISCLAIMER:** _None of the characters in this fic is mine they belong to Kubo Tite (or in the American way: Tite Kubo). The only thing that's mine is the storyline. Hope you enjoy! Comments and complaints welcomed:-) _

**Author's Note:** _Another unplanned fic... well sort of. The ideas for this story came through in bits and pieces it was simply stuff I was toying around with. It wasn't until my Beta for this fic and I began discussing the general question of "Why Rukia?" that the idea of: What if... came about. Oh and I apologize for the random characters that might showed up. The language of software I used to write this isn't compatible with In another words, if there are errors, please let me know in your reviews so I may correct them. _

**Timeline:** _For once... there isn't any. Wait, never mind I take that back. The beginning part is sometime before Urahara and Yoruichi left Soul Society and before the Quicy massacre which means, it's entirely up to your interpretation of who is speaking here. _

**And So...**  
by: SpaceRanger 

_Well? _

Why do you want to know?

The burden you hide there seems too much for one person to handle, even for someone like you.

If you hear it, you'll become like me.

I'll take my chances.

**Silence **

I wouldn't abandon a friend I trust.

**A snort **Blind Trust... What if I'm not who you think I am?

Then I'll just find a way to fix my mistake.

**A bitter laugh**

**A sad smirk**

Tell me...

**Silence **

**Silence **

**And he began to speak... of a prophecy that had been found... of the one who would carry it.. of the one who would cause it... and... of the chaos that would follow... **

**Silence **

**Silence **

**And then... three fateful words were spoken:** Let me help.

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia has never been a normal soul. She wasn't normal by noble standards nor was she normal by Rukongai standards, something that she never noticed. 

Like Captain Zaraki Kenpachi and Vice-Captain Kusajika Yachiru (both of the 11th division), Rukia had no name when she came into existence. This is mostly due to the fact that, while it was well known that Kuchiki isn't her true family name (being that she was adopted into the noble house of Kuchiki), the name Rukia was an entire mystery altogether. Was the name Rukia given to her? Or did she gave herself the name? Two questions that she never thought about. Being nameless didn't bother her, she was too busy trying to stay alive to even think of such things. It never occurred to her that having a name such as Rukia, a name that seemed to come out of nowhere and a name with no meaning behind it (unlike most others), was strange.

It should also be noted that, while she told Kurosaki Ichigo on their first meeting that she had been alive almost 10 times longer than he had, it was simply an estimate. She had only started counting around the time she met Abarai Renji. How long she had wondered around Rukongai before then was unknown to either of them, Ichigo simply because he wasn't told (nor was he one of those people who would pry into another's business) and her because she didn't think of keeping an estimate until after that chance meeting with Renji. The only reason she looked the way she did was because she assumed her shape by the way the people around her grew or changed.

After all, she has no memory of her past: no memory of where she learned to speak, of where she learned to read, of where she learned demon magic, of why she was so good at it, and... she has no memory of how or when she died. That, however, didn't bother her, but it still raises many questions.

Why did House of Kuchiki take her in as a noble?

Why did Kuchiki Byakuya accept her as a sister, yet distance himself from her?

Why did they allow her to join the 13th Division of the Gotei 13 without taking the entrance exam?

Why did the transference work when Kurosaki Ichigo thrust the Zanpakutou through his heart?

Why does she have to die by the Duel Terminus?

The answer was the potential power that she holds deep within her being. A power that was too strong to control so her subconscious subdued it, locking it deeply away so that no one could sense it. Only the most experienced could tell what it was. Should something happen to trigger her powers, her fate, if not changed, would be to die. Should she not willingly accept it, her death will bring chaos to the universe.

And so... Kuchiki Rukia became the Shinigami too risky to kill but too dangerous to let live. So they caged her within the Kuchiki and put her in Division 13 so she wouldn't break her wings. Something known only by a very few...

i


End file.
